


I is for Icicle

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [9]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's ice and frost in the air...and it's not just because of the blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Icicle

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

I IS FOR ICICLE  
www.dictionary.com definition: an aloof or emotionally unresponsive person

 

“You’re dripping all over the floor,” Norman remarks, barely looking at Sean as he blows in the door. “And the fire won’t be strong enough to dry all that up.”

“You could help,” Sean snaps, dropping a pile of blankets, sleeping bags and other things on the floor. 

“I brought in all the kitchen things…pots, pans, food…you said you had the rest,” Norman says, shivering in his thick winter coat. “And I had to start the fire.”

“Whatever.” Sean pulls his hat down tighter and goes back out into the storm. 

Norman sighs and stands up. He can at least hold the door for Sean. Sean soon stomps up the steps of the cabin, and Norman yanks the door open. “Hurry up,” he says.

“Excuse me for not being able to run through a fucking blizzard.” Sean drops the wood into the bin by the fireplace. “This is the last of the dry stuff in the shed. We’ll have to make do with it.”

“Great.” Norman lights the tiny oil lamp on the table and moves it to the side, spreading out his sketchbook and pencils. 

“Look, Norman, for the last time, I’m sorry, okay? I have no way of controlling the weather.” 

Norman looks over at his lover, who is shivering in his wet clothing. “This was a stupid idea…we can’t do anything this time of year out in the middle of nowhere.” He sits down at the table. “Get out of those clothes. You’re gonna freeze to fucking death.”

“If I remember correctly, I picked this place because YOU said you wanted to do some painting. YOU said you wanted wilderness. We could have gone to Jamaica. The Dominican. Fucking Panama. But no, you wanted wilderness, so I brought you here.” Sean begins to peel off his layers of wet clothing and drapes them by the fireplace.

“Oh, look!” Norman holds up his empty sketchpad. “Look! It’s the view out the window. I’m done already. Now we can leave.” He gives Sean a sarcastic grin. “Oh, wait, we can’t. We’re stuck here until the Blizzard of the Fucking Century dies down.”

Sean slowly turns to look at him, clad in only his jeans, arms wrapped around his chest as he tries to get warm. “I’m sorry I’m such a fucking burden on you, Norman. I’m sorry that this attempt at a romantic rendezvous isn’t going according to your plan. I’ll leave you alone, okay? I’ll just sit here by the fire, make a little cocoon for myself in it, and rot, all right? It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Sean digs around for a blanket, wraps himself in it and sits on the floor, staring into the flames.

Norman looks back down at his sketchpad, ignoring the tear that actually splashes on the blank page. That’s the problem. That’s what’s making him act like the Dickhead of the Year. He and Sean hardly see each other anymore, they’re so busy, and this time away was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be a time of rejuvenation for their relationship. What Sean said was true…Sean had agreed to this remote cabin because Norman wanted to paint. He preferred a sunny beach to a mountain hovel, but he had agreed to it, for Norman. Norman knew that Sean realized as much as he did that their relationship was teetering on the brink of a very dangerous precipice, and it was up to both of them to salvage it. Norman, however, was so disappointed at how their little vacation was starting that he couldn’t find it in himself to fight for it. After a flat tire and just barely making it to the cabin before the surprise blizzard had blown in, he could barely keep himself upright. He just wanted to curl into a ball and ignore it all. Ignore the fact that they haven’t made love in so long he’s almost forgotten Sean’s touch.

He throws down his pencil and sighs, looking at the pile of blankets that is his boyfriend. “I’ll make us some soup,” he says, getting up and digging through the box with the food supplies in it. “It’ll help warm us up.”

“If you want,” Sean mumbles, but Norman knows him well enough to hear the gratitude in his tone.

 

Norman wakes up in the middle of the night, cranky and sore, due to the incessant poking in his middle back. “For Christ’s sake, Sean!” He snaps, sitting up. The night had been unbearable. Norman had made soup, Sean had eaten it, and there were more words spelled out in the alphabet noodles than there were spoken between them. Sean had finally curled up in a tiny lump in front of the fire, and Norman had taken the colder spot at his feet, grumbling to himself the entire time.

Now, here he was, with only four hours of sleep, shocked out of a restless slumber by Sean’s feet jabbing him in the back. He glares at Sean, then realizes that Sean wasn’t kicking him. Sean was simply shivering so violently that he can’t help it. 

“M’sorry, N-Norman,” Sean says through chattering teeth. “Didn’t mean t-to waken you. So cold I can’t stop shaking.” He draws his knees up tighter, making sure not to touch Norman again.

“Fuck, Sean, why didn’t you waken me?” Norman stands up and shivers. The cabin is cozy, but not exactly heat-efficient. “The fire’s about burned down…here.” Norman starts poking at the glowing embers, working to get an actual flame kicking again. 

“Th-thought about it…didn’t want to bother you…was too cold to get up.” Only Sean’s eyes were visible above his blankets. “Guess I caught c-cold or something…bringing that stuff in…”

“Well, fuck, you idiot, you had those wet jeans on for HOURS,” Norman points out. Only when the fire is crackling merrily does he pull back and look at Sean. “Hold on for one second, okay?” Norman whips the covers from Sean’s long form, rearranging and tossing them here and there until he is under them all, both his own and Norman’s. Norman wriggles his way underneath them until he was plastered against Sean’s back, his warm arms around him, holding him close. “There, baby. That better?”

“Y-yes,” Sean whispers, wriggling back against him. He grabs for the arm that hung over his chest, twining his fingers with Norman’s. “Y-you haven’t called me that in ages.”

“Hmmm?” Norman says absently, willing his body heat over to Sean telepathically.

“Baby. You never call me that anymore.” Sean rolls until he faces Norman, his face outlined by the fire. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Norman’s arms automatically embrace Sean, pulling him even closer.

“Not working very hard…holding up my end of things.”

“No, Sean, don’t think that.” Norman kisses Sean’s forehead. “It wasn’t just you, not at all. I was just as bad. We’ve both done stupid things, said things we didn’t mean.” He smiles, rubbing Sean’s back. “M’just sorry it took you getting fucking hypothermia for us to get the balls to talk about it.”

Sean smiles back, his first real smile in days. “I love you so much, Norman.” He huffs a sigh, his breath warm on Norman’s cheek. “But…but if you want out, I understand. Just because two people love each other doesn’t mean they can’t live together.”

Norman’s eyes widen. On the way to the cabin, he had been thinking that very thing, but now, hearing Sean say it, he realized it was the absolute last thing he wanted. “If…if you want that.”

“NO.” Sean’s voice is loud in the silent cabin. “I do not. I want to be here, with you, like this. Forever.” He presses his mouth to Norman’s. His mouth is surprisingly hot compared to the icy cold of his body, and Norman moans a little at the contrast. 

“Forever? Here in this cold secluded cabin?” Norman asks, hissing as Sean’s cold toes press up against his leg.

“Forever here with you.” Sean rolls to press his body over Norman’s, tugging the covers up tight. “I don’t care where it is, as long as you’re there.”

“Seanie, I’m so sorry,” Norman whispers as Sean’s tongue slides into his mouth, hot and deep. “So sorry.”

“No more apologizing,” Sean knelt up long enough to wriggle out of his pants, and to work Norman out of his. “Now is time for making up.”

“I love making up,” Norman says eagerly, and Sean laughs out loud. He quickly crawls away, digs out the lube, and scurries back under the blankets.

Sean lowers himself over Norman again, brushing Norman’s hair from his eyes. “I love you so much, Norman.”

“Love you, too,” Norman says, giving Sean a slow, tender kiss. He moans as Sean rocks against him, their cocks sliding against one another. “Baby…” Norman hisses.

“Want you begging, Norman…” Sean quickly slicks his hand with lube, and takes both their cocks together, rubbing his hand over them in an evil slipslide.

“Fuck,” Norman gasps, his hands clenching at Sean’s back. “Sean…please…” He slides a hand up to fist in Sean’s hair. “Oh, fuck, please…”

“You sound so sexy…so hot…always…” Sean bites at Norman’s neck. “Even when I’m mad at you…I still wanna fuck you into next week.”

“I need to make you mad more often,” Norman says, arching his neck to Sean’s mouth. “But I hate having you mad at me.”

“We need to talk more…bitch less…” Sean grunts, sliding a hand down to tease at Norman’s ass. “But not now.”

“No…not now…” Norman agrees, bending his knees and hitching his hips a bit. He sighs as Sean’s finger slides in slowly. It’s been weeks since they’ve made love, and he is determined NOT to let that happen again.

“So tight and hot for me, Normy…” Sean bites at the tattoo over Norman’s heart. “Love the way you’re so tight every FUCKING time.” Two fingers slide in, and Norman is soon riding to meet them. “Ya want me, Norm? Want me inside of you?”

“Please, Sean, need it,” Norman almost sobs, and it’s true. He’s aching for that connection, for a way to feel Sean inside of him.

Sean leans back a bit, slicking his cock with lube, then lays back over Norman. Norman’s legs wind around his narrow waist, and Sean slowly guides his cock inside. They gasp as one, and Sean pauses as along as he can before moving all the way in. “Feel so good,” Sean moans, burying his head in Norman’s neck. “Missed this…miss you…”

“Never go this long again,” Norman promises, arms going around Sean’s shoulders. “Need you like this…no more distance…”

“Never…” Sean agrees, snapping his hips and moving faster.

“Yes…Sean…” Norman’s back arches, and he pulls Sean down for a kiss. “Wanna come so bad…”

Sean growls, biting Norman’s bottom lip. “Need you to come for me, Norman…need it…” He strokes Norman’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“OhSeanLoveYou,” Norman pants, and comes in Sean’s hand. Sean slides a hand up under Norman’s head, holds Norman’s head still for a long kiss, and comes as well. He collapses onto Norman, his face on Norman’s chest.

“How did we go so long without that?” Sean asks finally.

“I never want to try and find out again,” Norman replies. Sean looks up at him. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sean murmurs. Norman grabs the covers and yanks them up over their heads, blocking out the storm once and for all.

END - I


End file.
